


Un feliz Halloween

by LevitaHatake



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Halloween, One Shot, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevitaHatake/pseuds/LevitaHatake
Summary: El pequeño Trafalgar Law  nunca ha celebrado este día de 'Halloween'Rosinante le ha preparado un par de sorpresas para esta festividad.¿Ir a pedir dulces? ¿Un disfraz? Eso no es algo que Law acepte tan fácil...





	Un feliz Halloween

—Sí… Muchas gracias, señor Sengoku. Que tenga una excelente noche. 

 

Rosinante Donquixote terminó la llamada y dejo su teléfono celular sobre la mesita de centro de su sala de estar.   
El alto hombre de cabello rubio se había pasado toda la mañana decorando su hogar con temática de ‘Halloween’. Había pedido el día libre para ello.   
Era el treinta y uno del mes de Octubre y esta noche, por primera vez, estaba dispuesto a celebrar dicha festividad y darle una sorpresa al pequeño niño del que cuidaba, Law Trafalgar. Ya eran las dos de la tarde, solo faltaba una hora para que Law saliera de la escuela y llegara a casa. 

 

—Espero que le agraden estas decoraciones…—dijo Rosinante con una sonrisa mientras revisaba unos pequeños fantasmas que colgaban por encima de la puerta principal; el mismo Rosinante había creado a esos fantasmitas con unas pequeñas bolitas de plástico cubriéndolas de tela para después pintarles unas tiernas caritas que trataban de representar a Law y a él mismo. 

 

Además se había esforzado desde hace un par de días en esculpir un par de calabazas para ponerlas a los costados de la puerta principal, dicha tarea la tuvo que realizar a escondidas en la cochera durante las últimas tardes. Por suerte Law no sospecho en absoluto, Rosinante le había dicho tenía que arreglar un cajón defectuoso de la cocina. 

 

—Bien, las decoraciones estan listas… Solo falta dar los últimos arreglos al disfraz de Law. 

 

Rosinante se dirigió hacia su habitación, de su armario saco un pequeño gancho del que colgaba una pequeña capa de color negro con fondo rojo para un disfraz de vampiro. 

 

—Tengo que plancharla un poco…—observo el hombre de cabello rubio al notar que aún tenía algunas arrugas. Aún faltaba añadirle un pequeño broche de murciélago que había conseguido para atar la capa una vez que el pequeño se la pusiera. 

 

Fue a buscar la plancha y la tabla para extender la capa y poder alisarla perfectamente. Mientras estaba planchando dicha prenda, el timbre del teléfono domestico que se encontraba en la sala de estar comenzó a resonar repetidamente. 

El rubio fue atender la llamada. 

 

— ¿Si, hola…? 

—Rosinante, ¿Qué hay?—saludo su hermano mayor, Doflamingo.

—Doffy, ¿Qué pasa? 

—Solo quería confirmar el lugar donde nos reuniríamos, ¿en tu casa o en la mía? 

 

—Será mejor que empecemos aquí, podemos comer algo ligero antes de llevar a los niños a pedir dulces—contesto Rosinante rascándose la parte superior de su cabeza. 

 

—De acuerdo, ¿quieres que lleve algo en particular?

 

—No, ya me encargue de conseguir bocadillos perfectos para la ocasión. 

 

—Bien, entonces todo está listo, nos vemos más tarde—y Doflamingo termino la llamada. 

 

Así pues, Rosinante colgó el teléfono, volvió a la habitación y… 

 

— ¡RAYOS….!

 

Rosinante había dejado la plancha encendida sobre el disfraz.   
Inmediatamente el rubio desconecto el aparato, con cuidado lo aparto de la tela que ya tenía un agujero con la forma de la plancha y despedía un olor a quemado. 

 

—Soy un completo idiota…—soltó el pobre hombre dejándose caer sobre la alfombra de su cuarto, con la quemada y destrozada capa entre sus manos— ¿Ahora que se supone que haré…? 

 

Ya era algo tarde para ir a conseguir un nuevo disfraz, las tiendas estarían abarrotadas y Law llegaría a casa en unos cuarenta minutos más…   
Pronto fue hacia la sala para llamar de vuelta a su hermano mayor. 

 

—Doffy, ¿de casualidad no tienes un disfraz extra por ahí que Law pueda usar?

 

—No… Ya sabes, Baby es una chica, Buffalo es demasiado grande a comparación de Law, y el pequeño Dellinger apenas tiene tres años. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿No tenías todo listo ya?

 

—Ah… Es que… Antes de que me llamaras hace rato, me encontraba planchando el disfraz de Law y… 

 

—Dejaste esa cosa encendida encima de la ropa… Digno de ti, Rosinante—comento Doflamingo medio divertido y un tanto avergonzado—. Por suerte no quemaste la casa… 

 

—Agh… Bien, tengo que resolver esto… Gracias, Doffy—y termino la llamada. 

 

Y de pronto alguien llamo a la puerta principal. Rosinante dejo el achicharrado pedazo de tela en su habitación y fue a recibir a quien sea que fuese… 

 

— ¡¿LAW…!? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?—exclamo al encontrarse con el niño de cabello oscuro que traía su uniforme escolar y su mochila color amarillo. 

 

—Nos dejaron salir una hora antes—respondió Law con voz seria mientras entraba a su hogar—. Ahora me toca preguntar… ¿Tu no fuiste a trabajar? ¿Qué son todas esas decoraciones en el pórtico de la casa? 

 

—Pedí el día libre… Y pues esas son decoraciones de día de brujas. Ya sabes que hoy es el día de… 

 

— ¿Tu solo hiciste todo eso o lo compraste?

 

—Yo talle las calabazas e hice los fantasmitas que colgaban encima de la puerta—explico el hombre rubio mientras volvía a abrir la puerta para indicarle a Law que fuera a verlos con más atención—. Míralos… ¿Te gustan?—y Rosinante quito un par para dárselos al pequeño y los apreciara de cerca. 

 

— ¿Soy yo…?

 

—Sí, y este soy yo… 

 

Y Law comenzó a observar con esmero los pequeños fantasmas.   
Finalmente se los regreso a Rosinante y con cierta cohibición dijo:

 

—Están bien, tuviste una buena idea. 

 

— ¿¡Lo dices en serio!?—soltó Rosinante para después abrazar fuertemente al niño—. Muchas gracias… 

 

—Ya, ya, fue suficiente…—repetía Law mientras trataba de librarse de los brazos de su padre adoptivo. 

 

—Lo siento… 

 

—Entonces… ¿Vas a entregar dulces a los niños que vengan a tocar la puerta?—pregunto Law mirándolo con curiosidad. 

 

—Ah… No. Aunque ahora ya no estoy seguro…—balbuceo el hombre mientras hacía gestos nerviosos con sus manos. 

 

— ¿Cómo que no estás seguro? ¿Entonces cuál es el plan? 

 

—Quería llevarte a pedir dulces… 

 

—No. Ni hablar, yo no voy a hacer eso—declaro Law inmediatamente poniéndose más serio de lo normal. 

 

Rosinante miro algo triste al niño y resignado, soltó un suspiro de derrota. 

 

—Bueno, supongo que era el destino…—dijo el hombre con cierto pesar mientras se dirigía a su habitación. 

 

Law le siguió al notar que se había desanimado bastante al ver su negativa. 

 

— ¿Por qué huele a humo? ¿Volviste a fumar cerca de la cama?—cuestionó el niño con cierta preocupación y molestia. 

 

Rosinante se dejó caer sobre su alfombra, boca arriba y con una expresión de angustia. 

 

— ¿Qué te ocurre…?

 

—Nada grave, es solo que… Me siento algo triste… 

 

— ¿Es porque no quiero ir a pedir dulces? 

 

—Bueno, en parte… Pero no quiero obligarte, supongo que ya eres muy maduro para esta clase de festividades. Supongo que así tenían que ser las cosas… Mira la tontería que hice…—y agarro aquella capa con el agujero de plancha y lo alzo para que Law pudiera verla por completo—. Era tu disfraz… 

 

Law tomo aquel pedazo de tela arruinado, se quedó observándolo por varios segundos con expresión reflexiva. 

 

—Tuviste suerte, tu disfraz se arruino, así que ya no hay manera en que el plan que tenía en mente pueda realizarse… Bueno, ya suficiente de lamentos—y Rosinante se puso de pie— ¿Qué quieres almorzar?—pregunto el hombre cambiando drásticamente su semblante. Su voz había recuperado su tono jovial. 

 

—En verdad te esforzaste para esto… ¿No es así?—dijo Law mientras seguía mirando aquel disfraz arruinado—. Bien… Iremos a pedir dulces. 

 

— ¿Eh? 

 

—Vamos a pedir dulces…

 

—Pero, pero ya no tienes un disfraz… 

 

—Corazon, ¿Qué es lo que había colgado sobre la entrada? 

 

—Fantasmas… Ah…—y el hombre rubio puso una cara de extrema alegría al captar el punto de Law— ¡Cierto! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes!? 

 

—Además, no quiero que mi cara se vea… Así que, ya tienes un disfraz que hacer. 

 

— ¡Sí, claro que sí!—soltó Rosinante mientras tomaba al niño y lo alzaba con emoción y le daba vueltas— ¡Incluso buscare tu gorrito blanco…! ¡Combinara perfecto! 

 

—Sí, sí… ¡Ya bájame, por favor…!—terció Law molestándose un poco—. Voy a buscar una sábana—y el niño salió rumbo a su habitación. 

 

Unos minutos más tarde, Law se encontraba almorzando mientras que Rosinante se encontraba recortando un par de círculos en una sábana blanca para realizar el disfraz de fantasma. Ambos se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar. 

 

— ¡Listo…!—y el hombre alzo la tela blanca para mostrárselo al niño. 

 

—Bien. Por cierto, ¿Qué tan lejos iremos a pedir dulces? 

 

—Bueno, tenía pensado que cenemos aquí antes de ir a hacer eso, Doffy y sus pequeños vendrán a acompañarnos… Supongo que vamos a pasar un rato en este vecindario y luego iremos cerca de la casa de Doffy—revelo Rosinante mientras dejaba el disfraz colgado sobre un perchero. 

 

—Agh… 

 

—Lo siento, pero creo que tendrán más oportunidad de conseguir más dulces si van en grupo—dijo Rosinante—. Dales una oportunidad… 

 

Ya cuando la noche había llegado, Rosinante salió al pórtico para colocar pequeños focos dentro de las calabazas que había tallado. 

 

—Se ven muy bien…—declaro Law al ver como las calabazas emitían un resplandor naranja teniendo las luces dentro. 

 

—Gracias—y Rosinante sacudió el cabello de Law con cariño—. Oh mira, ya llegaron…

 

Al frente del jardín de la casa un auto se estacionó y de este bajaron tres personas: Un hombre muy alto, bronceado, de cabello corto de color rubio y con unas estilosas gafas de cristal rojo; y una niña de cabello negro con un disfraz de bruja. 

 

—Buenas noches, ¿Qué hay Law?—saludo Doflamingo al llegar frente a Rosinante y su pequeño. 

 

—Buenas noches, Doflamingo—respondió el niño mientras cruzaba los brazos y mantenía una postura seria. 

 

— ¿Qué paso con Buffalo y Dellinger?—pregunto Rosinante al notar la ausencia de dichos niños. 

 

—Buffalo no se sintió bien, de nuevo comió demasiado… Y pues Dellinger estaba muy inquieto, así que mejor deje que mamá Jora se encargara de ellos, no iba a dejar que Baby se perdiera de esto… Estaba muy emocionada. 

 

— ¡Hola, Law…!—saludó alegremente la pequeña que se acercó al mencionado— ¿Dónde está tu disfraz? 

 

—Me lo pondré cuando ya estemos listos para ir a pedir dulces. 

Y los cuatro entraron a la casa, cenaron más rápido de lo esperado y estuvieron listos para partir. 

 

— ¿Estás listo, Law?—pregunto Rosinante levantando la sábana blanca sobre la cabeza de Law, el pequeño asintió con la cabeza y el hombre dejo caer la sabana sobre él. Law se acomodó la sabana hasta que encontró los pequeños agujeros para sus ojos—. Aquí tienes…—y le dio una pequeña cesta en forma de calabaza para guardar sus dulces—. Espera, falta algo… 

 

Y Rosinante fue por el pequeño y afelpado gorro blanco con manchitas cafés que Law usaba regularmente. En cuanto el disfraz de Law quedo completo, Rosinante lanzo una exclamación alegre que denotaba lo conmovido que estaba al ver a su pequeño con ese disfraz improvisado.   
Pronto fue por su celular y le tomo varias fotos. 

 

— ¿Ya podemos irnos?—soltó Law sumamente avergonzado.

 

—Sí, si… Ya vámonos… 

 

El pequeño grupo comenzó a caminar por el vecindario, tocando de puerta en puerta, recibiendo cumplidos sobre lo adorables que eran sus disfraces para después recibir una dotación de diversos tipos de dulces. Doflamingo y Rosinante se mantenían un par de metros atrás de sus pequeños, atentos   
Cuando terminaron de recorrer unas diez casas aproximadamente, decidieron ir hacia el vecindario donde vivía Doflamingo; todos fueron en el auto de Rosinante. 

Al llegar a aquel vecindario (que sin duda era más elegante que el que vivían Rosinante y Law) después de visitar un par de casas, llegaron a una gran y elegante casa que parecía una mansión victoriana por la detallada fachada que recordaba a la arquitectura de aquella época.   
Law tocó el timbre mientras que Baby dio un par de golpecitos a la puerta. 

Después de unos cuantos segundos se escucharon voces detrás de la puerta; al parecer una niña y un niño discutían.   
Finalmente abrieron la puerta, Law y Baby se encontraron con una niña de cabello rosa atado en coletas y a un niño de cabello verde con semblante gruñón. La chiquilla iba disfrazada de princesa y el niño no contaba con ningún disfraz. 

 

— ¿Qué quieren?—soltó el niño de cabello verde quien estaba cruzado de brazos. 

 

— ¡¿Qué no es obvio…!? ¡Vienen por caramelos, tonto!—exclamo la niña mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura y ponía una cara de reproche. Los ojos de esta chiquilla eran muy grandes y redondos que le daban aspecto de una muñeca. 

 

— ¿Por qué abrieron la puerta antes de que llegara?—cuestiono un hombre de tez blanca, cabello negro, con un rostro soberbio y atractivo adornado de una barba corta y patillas. Los ojos de este hombre eran de un color dorado que resaltaba mucho su mirada intimidante. 

 

Enseguida les brindo una buena cantidad de dulces tanto a Baby como a Law, se despidió de ellos deseándoles una buena noche y cerró la puerta para dar una tranquila, aunque estricta, llamada de atención a sus hijos por abrir la puerta sin su supervisión. 

 

—Que niños tan extraños…—dijo Baby mientras revisaba su caldero de plástico que ya estaba lleno—. Pero dieron excelentes caramelos… 

 

—Creo que ya llegamos a una buena cantidad, no quiero seguir caminando—declaro Law mientras miraba su cesta y sentía que sus pies comenzaban a dolerle un poco. 

 

—Sí, ya quiero llegar a casa y ver bien todo lo que junte—dijo la niña mientras llegaba junto a su padre— ¡Mira, papá, ya llene mi caldero…! 

 

—Bien hecho, Baby—respondió Doflamingo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la levantaba para llevarla cargando de regreso a casa—. Vas a tener un festín de dulces para toda la semana… Pero no quiero que comas muchos antes de dormir, ¿entendido?—y la niña asintió con la cabeza, obedeciendo sin chistar a su padre. 

 

— ¿Y tú, Law? ¿Tuviste una buena colecta?—pregunto Rosinante con gran ánimo y una amplia sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba para ver a Law y a su cesta más de cerca. El pequeño se quitó la sabana de encima junto con el gorrito. 

 

—Sí, estoy satisfecho. ¿Ya podemos irnos a casa? Estoy cansado… 

 

—Claro que sí—y Rosinante, imitando el gesto de su hermano mayor, tomo a Law para cargarlo y llevarlo así hasta que llegaran al auto. Law puso una mueca de incomodidad al instante, pero decidió no protestar debido a que observo que su padre estaba muy feliz—. Bueno, Doffy, tenemos que irnos… Que descansen, nos vemos luego. 

 

—Buenas noches. ¡Vayan con cuidado!—se despidió Doflamingo—. Hasta luego… 

 

— ¡Nos vemos en la escuela, Law…!—exclamo Baby mientras agitaba su mano izquierda. 

 

— ¿Te la pasaste bien? ¿No tuviste alguna molestia?—pregunto Rosinante cuando ya habían llegado a casa. 

 

—Sí, no fue tan malo como pensaba… Baby no me fastidio en absoluto, no se comportó como siempre. Supongo que fue la ocasión, estaba muy emocionada por todo el ambiente—conto Law mientras Rosinante le acobijaba. El niño ya estaba bien acostado sobre su cama. 

 

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, no estabas en tu papel habitual, pero me alegra bastante ver que se la hayan pasado bien. Eso era lo único que quería…—declaro el hombre de cabello rubio quien estaba sentado a un costado de su pequeño. 

 

—Lo sé. Y sabes… Lo aprecio mucho, aunque no lo parezca…—dijo Law con voz queda. Sus ojos grises miraban fijamente el rostro de Rosinante—. Siento haberte hecho sentir mal hace horas… Sé que te esforzaste mucho en tratar de sorprenderme y hacer que me la pasara bien. 

 

Y Rosinante sintió un nudo en la garganta. 

 

—No, no… No tienes que disculparte, Law. No es nada—balbuceo el hombre rubio sintiendo que la conmoción se intensificaba. 

 

Y Law aparto las cobijas y sabanas que lo cubrían, para incorporarse y dar un fuerte abrazo a Rosinante. Los ojos de color cobre del hombre rubio se comenzaron a empañar de lágrimas...   
Rosinante correspondió el abrazo, rodeo con cariño al pequeño Law y trato de no derramar alguna lágrima. 

 

—Gracias por cuidarme...—musito Law sin deshacerse el abrazo—. Te quiero—y después de esto, el pequeño se separó de Rosinante dándole una suave sonrisa mientras volvía a recostarse. 

 

—Y yo a ti… Descansa—y Rosinante acarició el cabello del pequeño y volvió a acobijarlo. 

 

Una vez que Law cerró sus ojos, Rosinante le dio un tierno y fugaz beso en la frente.   
Para cuando el rubio salió de la habitación, sus ojos no pudieron evitar soltar un par de lágrimas. Que feliz se sentía…   
Que dicha era poder hacer feliz a un pequeño como Law…  
Definitivamente haber tenido la oportunidad de ser un padre para ese niño que había pasado por tanto dolor en su corta vida, era lo mejor de su vida.


End file.
